Free Extension
Free Extension is the third studio album by Black Sedan, released in 2002. The album is considered to be a fan favorite, and it has attracted heavy attention for its cover artwork. Cover The cover photo was taken in Chad Dickson's backyard. In the photo, shot from a top-down perspective, Ken Redgrove is holding the snout of Dickson's pet Anteater, Noah (overseas, the album is called My Pet Noah). Noah is between Ken's legs and his head is facing upward, giving the impression that its snout is Ken's penis. The cover was criticized for its phalic symbolism, and prints that've been released in retail stores feature a cartoony anteater flipping the bird (which was covered by a censor bar containing the album name). Song Information The opening track consists of banter between Darryl Costanzo and Ken Redgrove, in regards to them returning for a new album. Around the 50 second mark, a heavy guitar and drum riff is heard, which gets progressively faster towards the end. View from a Hole details life through the perspective of a termite, but it also serves as a metaphor for those living in a rut. No American was based off a poem written by one of Justin Cavilero's old friends from middle school, which she posted on her LiveJournal profile. The song is known for its heavy production and reflection on the negative aspects of America. Life as a House was written as a joke, but it was included in the album due to a lack of new ideas. Contrary to popular belief, it's not based on the film of the same name, but rather a song literally about a house if it could think like a human. According to Dickson, if the song was popular enough, a video would've been made featuring some of the cast members of Life as a House. Call You Every Night details a man who cheats on his wife over the phone, done not because he's unfaithful, but because he seeks refuge from her abusive behavior. Swallow was done as a parody of the Pearl Jam song "Go", and it details surfing down a human throat. Parked Cars was done as a tribute to the Green Cross Man (part of the Green Cross Code campaign). Being based on a British icon, the song was a major success in the United Kingdom, but not in the US. Next Exit is based on an actual occurrence the band went through, where the band took a wrong turn while traveling to a gig in Kentucky and were trapped on what seemed like an endless highway. Having no provisions or cellular service, the band members were on the edge of insanity and on the verge of leaping out of their trailer before their driver suggested that they write a song about the experience. Breach details the effects of smoking on your body, with references to throat cancer and emphysema. Let's Wrap Things Up serves as the closing track on the album, with the band interacting with a fictional audience and performing an overly long closing riff. Back in the Hole! is a bonus track that could be heard 10 seconds after Let's Wrap Things Up. It features the bandmates recreating a scene in an episode of The Simpsons (Radio Bart) Track Listing #Coming At Ya! (1:46) #View from a Hole (2:48) #No American (3:56) #Life as a House (2:37) #Call You Every Night (4:02) #Swallow (2:01) #Parked Cars (3:09) #Sanctity (3:29) #Next Exit (2:51) #Breach (2:49) #Let's Wrap Things Up (3:06) #Back in the Hole! (0:07) (Bonus Track)